Al descubierto
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "Exposed", de jstar1382. "Abrazos. Apretones de manos. Ahí es donde la celebración debería haber acabado, pero ella se dejó llevar por el momento. Volviéndose hacia un lado, se había acercado a su compañero para darle un abrazo y antes de poder detenerse le plantó un beso en los labios." Historia de la temporada 2.


**Historia original: **_**"Exposed"**_**, de jstar1382**

**Situado en la temporada 2, en algún momento después del 2x18, **_**Boom**_**.**

* * *

Pensaba que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Pensaba que estaba manteniendo sus sentimientos en secreto, cuidando su expresión cada vez que él hacía una broma o se ponía esa camisa que le sienta tan bien...

Claro que estaban flirteando más, bromeando más, pero así es como son ellos.

Al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba, pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se estaba enamorando de Richard Castle.

Su amigo.

Su compañero.

Incluso tras haber admitido para sus adentros que sentía algo por él, no podía decirle nada a Castle. Su amistad valía más que un rollo pasajero. Castle no querría estar con ella para una relación seria.

Él era Richard Castle. Podría estar con cualquier mujer que quisiera; no iba a querer a una policía de homicidios.

Ella no era glamurosa. Ella era real.

Solo había una persona en su pasado que encajara con ese perfil, pero Kate sabía que ella no era Kyra. No era lo suficientemente especial como para pensar que sería una excepción en su tipo de mujeres.

Y aun así aquí estaba, teniendo un ataque de pánico en el almacén de la comisaría.

Se había puesto en ridículo y había desvelado sus sentimientos. Si hubiera estado jugando al póker, toda la mesa habría adivinado su jugada.

* * *

Todo había empezado de forma muy inocente.

Una celebración rápida de un trabajo bien hecho; un caso importante estaba cerrado.

Un hombre que acechaba a mujeres inocentes estaba ahora entre rejas. Era una situación impredecible, pero esperaron junto al teléfono a recibir noticias sobre la sentencia. Cuando recibieron por fin la llamada, la oficina estalló en vítores. Abrazos y apretones de manos por un buen trabajo.

Abrazos.

Apretones de manos.

Ahí es donde la celebración debería haber acabado, pero ella se dejó llevar por el momento. Volviéndose hacia un lado, se había acercado a su compañero para darle un abrazo y antes de poder detenerse le plantó un beso en los labios.

Había besado a Richard Castle y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se quedó petrificada.

– ¿Beckett? – preguntó él, en voz baja.

Sin palabras. No podía pensar ni siquiera en una excusa o una disculpa. Se quedó en silencio y con los ojos como platos.

– ¿Beckett?

Los gritos de celebración se habían extinguido a su alrededor y Castle seguía mirándola en shock. Antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de la incómoda tensión entre los compañeros, Beckett salió disparada hacia el almacén.

Donde en ese momento estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico…

Oyó unos rápidos golpes en la puerta y observó cómo Castle entraba al pequeño cuarto (casi un armario), cerrando la puerta tras él.

– Castle, ¿qué quieres? – preguntó, con voz tensa y rota.

Él levantó la ceja y sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿Me lo preguntas en serio? – cuestionó Castle entre risas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a pasearse por el reducido espacio.

_Demasiado_ pequeño para estar ahí con él.

– No sé qué decir.

Él la cogió del brazo para detener su movimiento, volviéndole el cuerpo para poder mirarla de frente.

– Me besas y luego te escondes en un armario. Creo que necesitas que se te ocurra algo.

– No ha sido nada – murmuró ella, mirándose los pies. Kate caminó hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de su mirada, pero no sirvió de nada. Él estaba ahí, acercándose; sus ojos azules perforándole la piel.

– No me lo creo – dijo él, arrinconándola contra la estantería. Su corazón se aceleró al notar el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca.

– Yo… no sé de qué estás hablando – tartamudeó ella; el nerviosismo evidente en cada palabra.

– Me has besado.

Sus palabras calentaron su piel, con su respiración lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla. No podía pensar; sus sentidos estaban demasiado abrumados como para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Yo… ha sido…

Antes de poder repetir su negación, Castle se inclinó hacia ella y Kate pudo sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo mientras sus labios se fundían en una batalla por la dominación. Fue frenético e intenso, a diferencia del suave roce de beso que había desembocado en este.

Un traidor gemido se escapó de su boca mientras Castle se movió contra ella. Sintió un mareo en respuesta a la falta de aire cuando finalmente se separaron.

– Castle – suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Si los abría, sería real y tendría que hacer frente a lo que quiera que esto significara para su amistad.

Sintió como él le acunaba la cara en la palma de su mano, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla con el pulgar.

– Mírame.

Su voz era suave, pero lo suficientemente segura como para persuadirla de abrir los ojos a la incertidumbre.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Todavía podía notar su respiración contra su piel.

– Esta noche vas a cenar conmigo – dijo él, con una sonrisa. – Y vamos a averiguar qué es lo que hay entre nosotros.

– Yo no… – ella hizo una pausa al tiempo que su estómago no paraba de dar volteretas, pero sabía que no era el momento de esconderse detrás de barreras imaginarias. – De acuerdo, suena bien – afirmó, antes de que él depositara un dulce beso de despedida sobre sus labios.

– Bien – respondió Castle, apartándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – Pero por ahora, será mejor que volvamos ahí fuera antes de que Ryan y Esposito se den cuenta de que nos hemos ido.

– Sí, eso es lo último que necesitamos – dijo ella, riendo.

Él le permitió adelantarle en su camino hacia la puerta. Ella agarró el pomo, pero se giró al oírle susurrar en su oreja.

– Sobre todo porque te han visto besarme.


End file.
